His Beloved
by Elven Princess23
Summary: Yes,another Legolas love story.An elven maiden joins the Fellowship and captures the heart of Legolas.The true, loving, caring Legolas we love is exposed (not like that! yet) CHAPTER 10 NOW UP! PLEASE, I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!! (hee hee)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Alatariel, all others belong to Tolkien. Most of this story follows the books.  
  
A/N PLEASE R&R!  
  
A/N- This is based upon ElfSong, but the plot is changed. Credit for this story goes to Lynliss! For all those pple who get hyped up about this stuff, just wait till chapter 8.  
  
His Beloved  
  
Chapter One: The Arrival  
  
Alatariel sat beside a small stream that ran through her temporary home of Lothlorien. She was a student of the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel, and was being trained in the art of healing. Alatariel was originally from Mirkwood, an elven forest far from Lothlorien. She was an extremely beautiful elf maiden with long, brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. Her fair skin seemed to reflect the light that hit it, and this gave her a glowing appearance. Her voice was soft, yet strong, and she had the gift of song. She was also skilled in the art of sword fighting, and was deadly when yielding a longknife.  
  
As she watched the pure water in the stream flow, she was reminded of her family in Mirkwood. "Oh, how I miss them!" she thought. Her parents had sent her to Galadriel for training when she was very young, and they had not been able to see her for centuries. Although she longed to see her family once again, she knew that she was not yet finished with her training. Alatariel closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. As she did this, she remembered the strange dreams she had been having for weeks. In her dreams, strangers came to Lothlorien to seek assistance from Galadriel. The strangers were on a quest of some sort, and Alatariel joined them. However, she dismissed the dreams, as any elf would.  
  
Suddenly, her keen elf ears picked up the sound of someone moving in the brush behind her. She turned around and stood up in a single fluid motion. She was standing face to face with her good friend, Farawen, a young elf. "Alatariel!" she gasped, noticeably out of breath, "there are strangers in Lothlorien, eight of them, with them is another elf! You must come and see!" Remembering her dream, Alatariel smiled and responded, "You have come a long way! For you are out of breath, dear friend! Go now, and I will see these strangers you tell me about." Satisfied with her reply, Farawen turned around and ran back in the direction she came. "Strange, strange indeed!" thought Alatariel, and she walked in the direction of the Lady's court.  
  
As she drew nearer to her destination, Alatariel began to pick up news about the strangers. She learned they were on a quest to destroy the Ring of Power, an object she had heard about before. When she reached Galadriel's court, she saw the eight strangers. Among them were two humans, four Halflings, an elf, and a dwarf. Upon seeing the dwarf, she scowled.  
  
Alatariel desired to speak to Galadriel, to tell her of her dreams. As she ascended the stairs leading to the court, she saw the eight were on their way out. She passed them as she was going in. She noticed the elf, who was quite handsome, was looking at her. She politely acknowledged his glance, and kept walking.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, the elven Prince of Mirkwood, and one of the Nine, was weary upon reaching Lothlorien. After the loss of Gandalf the Gray in the Mines of Moria, he had not spoken much and remained deep in thought. He listened as Aragorn, one of his companions, told Galadriel of their Quest. Much to their relief, she had given them permission to spend as much time as they needed in Lothlorien. As the eight were leaving her courts, Legolas noticed an elven maiden coming towards them. She had an expression of concern on her face, but even through that, Legolas saw her true beauty. He thought it odd that a Lorien elf would have dark hair, but even so, he was in awe of her appearance. Her skin glowed like a star, and her eyes were a deep beautiful blue, quite like his own. He nodded to her as she walked by, and she automatically nodded back. After she passed by, he feared that he would see her no more, and tried to dismiss her from his thoughts. Though, for him, it would be hard to do. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Choice Well Made

Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Alatariel, none of the other characters!  
  
A/N- I know this is slow moving so far, but I have 7 chapters written already and these will build up, please trust me! (Sorry this one is short, I am transferring stuff from 2 different comps, so it takes he a while to retype!)  
  
His Beloved  
  
Chapter Two: A Choice Well Made  
  
When Alatariel found Galadriel, she bowed lightly and started to open her mouth to speak. "Silence, my child," hushed Galadriel, catching her off her guard. "I know what you wish to speak to me about, but I have seen your thoughts." She continued, "The eight that arrived today are the remaining of the Fellowship of the Ring." Alatariel was deep in thought, "If everything is happening just as it has in my dream, then I must go with them!" Galadriel, seeing her thoughts, spoke, "You are foolish to consider such a thing. However, I have known you long, and I trust your judgment. You are a skilled healer and know many spells. You may indeed prove useful to them." Alatariel thought outloud, "But they would never allow a maiden to join them." Galadriel smiled, "Come with me! and make haste!"  
  
Galadriel had provided Alatariel with a man's clothing as to disguise her true identity. Alatariel pulled her long, dark hair back into a tight braid, and put on gloves to disguise the femininity of her hands. A cloak was provided to her, which she fastened with her treasured Mallorn leaf brooch. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Well, this is my fate, I must be braver now than I ever have before." And with that, she walked out the door.  
  
At that moment, the Fellowship was getting ready to depart from Lothlorien. After receiving his gift, Legolas turned around and saw a figure running towards them. It was a small, cloaked figure who ran with a smooth step. "It must be another elf, for he runs gracefully." thought Legolas, and turned his attention back to the Lady.  
  
Alatariel, the hood of her cloak hiding her face, ran towards the strangers. When she reached where they stood, Galadriel spoke, "I am sending one of my own to accompany you, his name is Alataron." Boromir, one of the humans, objected, "Milady, we need no other companions, we are fine as we are, I do not-" "SILENCE!" Galadriel roared "How dare you object to what I say! I can see what you cannot and therefore, you should keep silent!" Everyone was shocked at her tone, especially Alatariel. Pippin, one of the Halflings, broke the silence, "May we move along now?"  
  
Alatariel gracefully stepped into one of the canoes provided by Galadriel, and took a seat in front of Legolas and behind the dwarf. "It is good to have one of my own kind along with us," said Legolas. "I am Legolas, son of Thuranduil the King of Mirkwood. This is Gimli, son of Gloin," he said, pointing to the dwarf, who harrumphed at the sound of Legolas' voice. "I am happy to meet you both," said Alatariel in a deep voice. Then Legolas began to paddle off.  
  
She looked around the strong form of Legolas, and back at what had been her home. The leaves of the huge trees flickered in the wind and shimmered in the sunlight. The last form Alatariel saw, was that of Galadriel standing on the shore. "Namar, Lothlorien," she said in her mind, then looked ahead, down the river Anduin. 


	3. Chapter Three: Revelations

Disclaimer- See Chapter One  
  
A/N- THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS (and suggestions!)  
  
Chapter Three: Revelations  
  
As Legolas paddled down the river, he asked, "Alataron, if I may ask, are you from Lothlorien?" She was caught off guard by his question, and stammered, "I..I am from Mirkwood, my Prince." Legolas, surprised and happy by his companion's answer continued,  
  
"Tell me, what are your parents names?" Alatariel thought for a moment, "My family lives just outside of Mirkwood, they do not tend to go into the city much anyway. It is probably safe to tell him." This time, she answered him without stammering, "My father is Telonon and my mother is Alatarwen." Legolas looked thoughtful, but did not reply.  
  
Alatariel could feel that Legolas was beginning to grow weary from paddling. In fact, she felt that the entire Fellowship was growing tired. She remembered a song that she knew, a song that when sang, would give strength to those around her. She began to sing in a voice so soft, that it would be hard for even the elf sitting behind her to distinguish where it came from. "Ai!" said Legolas softly to himself, "a song drifts through the air that strengthens my heart!" He began to paddle harder, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Aragorn called out, "We will bank the canoes here for the night!" while motioning to the shore. At his command, the other two canoes followed his into the shallow water. "Alataron," said Legolas, "will you carry mine and Gimli's gear onto dry land so we can carry the canoe?" Alatariel complied with his wish and set both their packs by where the others' were. She watched the noble elf lift the canoe high above his head in an effort to rest it on dry land. While watching him, a strange feeling stirred in her heart. She closed her eyes, and dismissed it as her nerves.  
  
While the companions started to set up camp, Alatariel noticed something about Boromir. She saw something evil in him, something that had a grasp on him and would not let go. Boromir flashed her a wry smile, "You are rather small for a male elf," said he, noticing that she did not stand more than five and a half feet tall. He continued, "I feel there is more to you then meets the eye, elf." She narrowed her eyes, which were still hidden by her cloak and replied, "To tell you the truth, Boromir, I feel the same about you." She walked away. Something evil drew near...she could feel it.  
  
Later that night, while sitting around the fire, Legolas came up behind Alatariel. "I wish to have a word in private with you, Alataron." She reluctantly got up from where she sat and followed him into the forest. "Alataron," he began, "as you know, I am the Prince of Mirkwood; I know my subjects. And I know those whom you claim to be your parents; I have seen them often." A grim expression rested on his face while he said this, and Alatariel felt her stomach beginning to drop. "Telenon and Alatarwen have no son, only a daughter, Alatariel, who they sent to Lothlorien for training centuries ago. Please, tell me the truth." Knowing she could not lie to her Prince, she pulled back the hood of her cloak, exposing her beautiful face and dark hair.  
  
"I am she."  
  
Legolas was shocked at the person he saw standing before him. It was the beautiful maiden he had laid eyes upon in Lothlorien. "Why?" he asked calmly. She proceeded to tell him about her dreams, and Galadriel helping her. He sighed, "You are my subject, Alatariel, it is my duty as your Prince to protect you from danger." With that said, he laid his hands on her shoulders, "I will not disclose your true identity to the rest of the Fellowship," he promised, "but you must tell me, was that your voice I heard earlier, the voice that calmed my soul and strengthened my heart?" She smiled at him, "Aye, it was. I know a few spells that unburden the weary; I am a healer. He took her hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze, "Thank you, Alatariel," he said, and walked back to the camp.  
  
After sorting through her thoughts, Alatariel returned to the camp and found that everyone was asleep. She removed her hood, and noticed Legolas, sitting propped up against a tree, had his eyes open. Although this was a common way for elves to sleep, she could tell by his breathing that he was not asleep, but watching her every move. She lay down across from him, but not out of his sight.  
  
Legolas watched Alatariel return to the camp. Once again, her hood was drawn over her beautiful face, but she removed it once she saw that everyone was asleep. She looked over at him for a brief moment before lying down at the base of a tree not far from him. "I will keep watch over her during the night; she is my subject, it is my duty," he thought. But he knew that was not the true reason.  
  
Legolas was just beginning to doze off when he saw Alatariel moving in her sleep. She twitched and turned, shaking her head as if someone was torturing her. In an instant, Legolas was at her side. He lightly picked her up and held her in his lap, "Shh," he whispered, "you have nothing to fear, I am with you, I will not leave you." Almost immediately, she stopped shaking and twitching. She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, and fell into a peaceful slumber. Legolas, surprised at her reaction, held her a bit closer to him. He looked down on her and softly kissed her dark, beautiful hair. Soon, he himself was asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N- So what will the Fellowship think when the find Legolas holding "Alataron"???? lol, don't worry, it is explained in the first sentence of the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four: Loss

FOR DISCLAIMER, SEE CHAPTER ONE :]  
  
Chapter Four: Loss  
  
The sun was just beginning to pinken the horizon when Legolas awoke. He was surprised to find Alatariel still in his arms. Seeing that the other were beginning to awaken, he gently placed her on the ground, for he did not want to be found holding her, or "him" in his arms when the other awoke. Reluctantly, he reached down, and covered her face with her hood once again.  
  
Within a short period of time, everyone was awake, including Alatariel. She seemed to have no memory of Legolas holding her the previous night. "We must continue until we reach Amon Hen," said Aragorn. With that, the canoes were launched and the Fellowship continued on.  
  
While gliding down the river, Alatariel leaned back and whispered to Legolas, "Something evil is near, very near. I can feel it. It seems strong around Boromir."  
  
Legolas stopped paddling for a moment and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I feel it to, it draws close..." He then resumed his paddling.  
  
When they finally reached Amon Hen, everyone looked up in awe of the great statues of the kings that stood before them. Gimli was especially impressed by the stone work. They paddled their canoes between the two huge states and up to the shore. Once on shore, Alatariel gently grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him aside. He shuddered at her touch but she did not notice.  
  
"Legolas, we are not safe here, we must move on. The danger feels closer than ever before," she said, with fear clouding her bright blue eyes.  
  
Legolas listened to her and remained in silence. Suddenly, they looked at each other, and simultaneously whispered, "Where is Frodo?!"  
  
At once, the sound of the Horn of Gondor pierced the air. This was the horn Boromir had carried. Legolas and Alatariel quickly scanned their surroundings with their keen elf eyes. Aragorn's voice was heard,  
  
"Orcs!!!" it shouted.  
  
Legolas reached for his bow, and it was then that he noticed that only then had Alatariel let go of his hand. She reached for her knife and they ran into the forest. This would be her first test of courage.  
  
The two elves dashed through the forest and found their way to Gimli and Aragorn. Hundreds of orcs were running towards them, weapons ready. The Fellowship, minus Boromir and the Halflings, spread out. The first attack came at Alatariel. Legolas watched in horror as the orcs approached the maiden. Though, with the grace and speed of an elf, she used her longknife to cut down one orc while spinning to avoid the attack of another. Legolas smiled in wonder, and was then faced with his own challenges. Aragorn ran into the woods when he heard the Horn of Gondor once again. The orcs continued to attack the remaining three, but they were no match for Legolas' aim, Gimli's axe, or Alatariel's speed.  
  
When the orcs were finally defeated, the three, bruised and sweaty, ran to find Aragorn, Boromir, and the Halflings. When they found Aragorn and Boromir, their hearts began to sink. Boromir was propped up against a tree, with many arrows piercing him. Aragorn was at his side, talking to him. They watched from a distance until Aragorn got up.  
  
"He is gone," said he with sadness filling his once strong voice. He continued, "The orcs have taken Pippin and Merry." and then he ran back to the shore in hopes of finding Frodo and Sam. If one could have seen his face as he was running, they would see tears running down his cheek like a flood.  
  
By the time they had all reached the shore, one of the boats was gone. With their elven eyes, Alatariel and Legolas saw Sam and Frodo on the opposite shore. Legolas quickly shoved a canoe into the water, but Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"You mean not to follow them?" questioned the elf prince.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "The fate of Frodo and the Ring is no longer in our hands. Though, we must find a way to save Merry and Pippin."  
  
After taking care of Boromir's body, Aragorn smiled weakly, "We have not yet failed!" he said, triumph once again streaming through him, "we cannot leave our dear friends to suffer at the hands of the orcs! Off we shall go! Men, Elves, and Dwarves! Let up hunt some orc!" Smiles broadened on all of their faces. Alatariel looked up into Legolas' crystalline eyes, and he gently smiled down at her. Then, they sprang into the woods, following the orcs trail. 


	5. Chapter Five; The Riders of Rohan

FOR DISCLAIMER, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE :)  
  
Chapter Five: The Riders of Rohan  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Alatariel ran through the forest until they reached a plain. They were all very weary, and Alatariel began to silently sing her song again. Legolas smiled at her, and she knew he was being affected by her song. They all started to run, but Aragorn gave a cry as something caught his eye,  
  
"An elven brooch!" he cried  
  
"This was Pippin's," said Alatariel, in her deep voice, handling the brooch, "I feel he is unharmed, and he meant for us to find this."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "You calm my heart, elf."  
  
They all continued on for a great distance, kept alive by Alatariel's song. Legolas watched her run, and when she looked over at him with her blue eyes shining, a feeling swept over Legolas. It was like nothing he had experienced before; he felt as if liquid joy was running through his veins. Suddenly, he spotted something in the distance,  
  
"Ai! Something approaches!" cried the elf prince.  
  
"What is it good elf?" questioned Gimli, "all I can see are tiny black dots!" The dwarf craned his neck and strained his eyes, but it did him no good.  
  
"There are horses," replied Alatariel.  
  
Legolas agreed, "They are coming this way, we should hide until we know whether they are for or against us."  
  
They crouched down on the opposite side of a divot in the plain. Alatariel was the first one to find her hiding spot, and Legolas crouched down beside her. When Alatariel looked to her left, she was surprised at how close her body was to Legolas'. Legolas could tell she was scared; he looked her in the eye and whispered, "Do not fear, I am with you." She relaxed upon hearing these words, and wondered if they had a double meaning.  
  
Aragorn stood up, "Greetings!" he called out. The riders were caught off guard and they drew their weapons. "We seek no fight except with the servants of Sauron!" he assured them, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and these are my companions, Gimli the dwarf, and Legolas and Alataron the elves."  
  
The leading rider jumped off his horse, "I am Eomer, son of Eomund, and I assure you, we are not servants of the Dark Lord!"  
  
Calmed by hearing this, Aragorn continued, "We came from Lothlorien-"  
  
Eomer cut him short, "From the realm of the Lady of the Wood?! She is a witch!"  
  
Gimli growled, but was silenced by the hand of Legolas. Though, he could not stop Alatariel from speaking, "She is no witch!" she cried, throwing back her hood.  
  
"An elf MAIDEN??!!" cried Eomer.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were as shocked as the rider, "Eomer, I assure you, we are as surprised as you are! When we left Lothlorien, he, or SHE came with us. I think that only ONE of us was aware of this," said Aragorn looking sternly at Legolas. Legolas returned his glance with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Well then, if this maiden is from Lorien, she may possess evil magic," said Eomer. "it is by order of King Theoden of the Mark that the maiden be brought to him."  
  
Before Alatariel could protest, Legolas stepped in front of her and spoke in a noble voice, "I am Legolas, son of Thuranduil, the King of Mirkwood. This maiden is one of my subjects, and therefore you shall not take her from me!"  
  
Eomer sighed, "You speak bravely, elf, but we are not in Mirkwood. It is my duty to take her to the King. We will keep her there until you come for her. Do not fear, I will keep her safe."  
  
Fire burned in Legolas' eyes and his blood simmered. Though, he could not object. He took her flawless face into his strong hands and whispered, "I will come for you as soon as I am able to. I will not leave you!" then he kissed her brow lightly.  
  
"Do not fear for me, Legolas. I will be fine, and I will await your arrival with anticipation!" she said. Then, she gracefully sprang onto the horse that had been brought to her. "What is his name?" she inquired.  
  
"His name is Bristuel, and I must warn you, he is quite feisty!" said Eomer with a laugh.  
  
She looked at him nonchalantly and replied, "You forget that I am an elf." Then she urged Bristuel on, "Noro lim, Bristuel! Noro lim!" and after looking back on Legolas one last time, she rode off with the Riders of Rohan. 


	6. Chapter Six: Voices in Slumber

FOR DISCLAIMER PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE :)  
  
Chapter Six: Voices in Slumber  
  
Legolas had watched Alatariel disappear from his vision, but had stood looking out at the vast plain as if she would return to him. It pained his heart to see her vanish from his sight; he had never longed for someone so much. Aragorn broke the silence,  
  
"Legolas, we must keep moving."  
  
After walking for a long while, following the trial of the orcs, the three companions began to grow tired.  
  
"If she were here," thought Legolas, "her song would keep us going for days."  
  
He wished so much to know if she was safe and unharmed. From how Eomer acted, Legolas concluded that he did not like or trust the man at all.  
  
Alatariel had kept her eyes on Legolas for as long as she could. She missed him dearly, for he seemed like her only friend so far. Bristuel was a wild, seemingly untamed beast, and it took much skill for even an elf to control him. It was hard for her, because unlike men, elves do not ride with a saddle, and sometimes even without a bridle- now was one of those times. She felt Eomer's eyes on her the entire time. He seemed like he was fairly trustworthy, but she did not sense an immediate bond with him, as she did Legolas. At last, her eyes caught view of a castle far off. This relieved her; now she knew where she was riding to. Once again, she urged Bristuel on, "Noro lim! Noro lim!"  
  
When they finally reached the castle walls, she leapt down from her horse. Her legs felt very shaky and weak, like new branches on a tree, for it had been a long time since she had last ridden. Eomer took her by the arm and led her into the palace.  
  
At the doors to the king's hall, she was asked to discard her longknife, which she did reluctantly. When she entered the hall, she saw an old, gray-bearded man sitting on a throne. By his side was a nasty-looking fellow who gave her a angry look. Also in the room stood a beautiful woman; Eomer pointed her out as his sister, Eowyn.  
  
"King Theoden," began Eomer, "while my company was riding, we came across four travelers, a man, a dwarf, and two elves. This elf maiden was one of them. She is from Lothlorien. I brought her back to you as is my duty." He bowed slightly and then stepped back.  
  
At the name "Lothlorien," the creepy fellow beside the king whispered in the king's ear. Finally, the king spoke.  
  
"My advisor, Grima Wormtongue, suggests that the maiden may possess terrible power. He advises me to have her thrown into the dungeon- now!"  
  
Alatariel looked at Eomer with fear in her eyes, "You swore to protect me!" she shrieked as two guards led her away. Eomer watched all of this in shock.  
  
"I am sorry, my dear elf! I am sorry!!" said he. With those final words, he walked out of the king's hall. He was reminded of the last words he spoke to the angered elf prince, "Do not fear, I will keep her safe." He wept as he remembered this.  
  
As the guards led Alatariel down the steps to the dungeon, a form appeared out of the shadows. It was Grima.  
  
"Despicable creature!" he hissed at Alatariel  
  
She spit on his face, "You are the despicable one here!" she growled.  
  
He was greatly angered, and he grabbed her by the arm, and shoved her down the steps. She did not get up.  
  
Alatariel was thrown into a cell under the castle. There were no windows, only a single door with an opening to slip food through. The cell was damp and cold; it reeked with the stench of death. Alatariel had gone unconscious when she landed at the bottom of the steps, but was now beginning to wake up. She was terribly frightened at her surroundings. She closed her eyes and cried, "Ai Elbereth!!" over and over. She shut her eyes even more tightly, "Legolas! Legolas! please some to my aid! Come soon my dear friend! Please come soon!" Then, suddenly, as if by magic, a peace came over her, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Legolas was getting ready to rest for the night. All of his thought was bent upon Alatariel. The rest of the company was in a good mood, for Gandalf had returned to them, and was now more powerful than ever. As Legolas started to doze off, he heard a voice in his mind that was clear as day. The voice shouted, "Legolas! Legolas! Please come to my aid! Come soon my dear friend, come soon!" He knew it was Alatariel's voice, and it was filled with fear and pain. He was filled with rage as he remembered Eomer's promise to them. "I am coming, melamin, I am coming!" he said to her in his heart. Oh how he wished she could hear his voice! If she could, it might calm her fears. He knew he must get to her as soon as possible. He leapt up and went to tell the others.  
  
  
  
A/N- "melamin" means "my love" 


	7. Chapter Seven: Safe In My Arms

FOR DISCLAIMER, SEE CHAPTER ONE :)  
  
Chapter Seven: Safe in My Arms  
  
After hearing Legolas' panicked account that night, the four set out for Theoden's palace. It took only Gandalf's words and Legales' enraged expression to have Alatariel released from the prison, where she spent two days, and taken to a real room. Needless to say, Grima was banished from Rohan.  
  
Once again, she had gone unconscious, and had not woken up for days. Legolas sat beside her bruised body, holding her hand and stroking her hair, which still smelled of the foul cell. On the second night since her release, Legolas felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and his dazed figure snapped back to life.  
  
"Legolas?" said her weak voice.  
  
"Alatariel! Yes, it is I, Legolas!" he said joyfully.  
  
She opened her eyes so she could see his face. When she did, she began to weep.  
  
"Milady, what is it?" questioned Legolas, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"You heard my cries that night, did you not?" she asked.  
  
Tears started to well up in his eyes as he responded, "I did, melamin, I did!" and with that, he gently, but swiftly lifted her once again unconscious form from her bed, and held her in his arms. He did not know how long he sat there holding her. While she slept in his arms, he caressed her smooth skin, and spoke to her in his native tongue gentle, lovely words that are far too beautiful to ever repeat.  
  
Legolas was jolted back to reality by the opening of the door. When he turned to look, he saw the tattered form of Eomer standing in the doorway. Legolas kissed Alatariel's brow and lightly set her lifeless body back on the bed. He then approached Eomer. Rage filled his soul as he got closer to the man who had caused harm to his Beloved.  
  
"You filthy Son of Sauron!" he growled, pushing Eomer out the door and slamming him against the opposite wall. "You promised to keep her safe, and now look, she lies there unconscious in a state of torment! It is because of you that she suffered so greatly! Do you not know that when an elf is deprived of light, their souls diminish?! It is a miracle she is still living!"  
  
At that moment, it took all that Legolas had within him not to strangle Eomer. Eomer stood there with tears in his eyes, too afraid to even move. Instead of hurting him further, Legolas walked back into Alatariel's room and closed the door. He closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and then turned back towards Alatariel. She was not lying peacefully anymore, but instead was thrashing about like the night they had first met. In a swift, fluid motion, Legolas was at her bedside and had swept her into his lap. Like the time before, her thrashing had stopped as soon as the elf touched her.  
  
"Peace, dear friend," he whispered softly in her ear, "you are safe in my arms."  
  
Once again, she fell asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and her hands grasping his silver tunic. Legolas fell into slumber as well.  
  
Legolas was awakened by movement in his arms. His glassy eyes, which he had kept open while he slept, quickly regained their normal, keen sight. He saw that Alatariel was still in his arms, and smiling up at him, their faces mere inches apart.  
  
"You are awake," he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I am awake," she said with a gentle smile, not distancing herself from him at all. "I knew you would come for me." Her eyes watered as she said this and Legolas drew her closer to him. She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and she felt tears raining down on her that mixed with her own. Legolas looked into her eyes, into the very depths of her soul; then, he took her face in his hands, and gently kissed her lips. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Promises and Preparations

FOR DISCLAIMER, SEE CHAPTER ONE :]  
  
A/N- This chapter drags a little bit, and it's short but the next one is better I PROMISE!!! It may take me a while to update after this cuz I'm working on another Legolas love story, and I also have school lol. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!  
  
Chapter Eight: Promises and Preparations  
  
The next day, Alatariel was feeling considerably better. She was strong enough to walk by herself; but even so, Legolas stayed by her side constantly. Alatariel was in the middle of eating her breakfast when a knock was heard at her door. Legolas answered the door to find an elderly woman with a kind smile on her face.  
  
"Lady Alatariel, I have drawn a bath for you down the hall if you wish to follow me," said the woman.  
  
A true smile passed over Alatariel's face in what seemed like the first time in forever.  
  
"Please, lead the way!" she said happily.  
  
Legolas began to follow Alatariel out the door but she stopped him. "I am not in need of your protection now, dear Legolas," she said, smiling playfully at him.  
  
"I will wait for you in your quarters then, milady," he said, and went back into her room.  
  
About an hour later, Alatariel returned to her room to find Legolas sleeping in his chair. "Dozing off on me, are you now?" questioned Alatariel with a wry smile.  
  
Legolas awoke at the sound of her voice and admitted to falling asleep. He was surprised to find her in battle clothes. Her tunic was made out of a dark green fabric and it clung loosely to her body; her pants were made out of a tougher fabric and were dark green as well. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight braid that ran down her back. Her ensemble was completed by her cloak, which was fastened by her Lorien brooch.  
  
"Why are you dressed as if you are going into battle?" Legolas inquired.  
  
Alatariel sighed and looked at him, "I am going with you and the men to Helm's Deep. I am fighting with you."  
  
At hearing this, Legolas sprang up from his chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You will not fight with us. I do not want to risk loosing you again. If anything, you should go with us to work as a healer. But you are not going to fight," he ordered.  
  
"I have already spoken to Theoden, who apologized profusely to me, and he informed me that they will have plenty of healers at Helm's Deep. Yet, there are not enough soldiers. I will be of help to you," she sighed, looked up into his blue eyes and continued, "Legolas, you cannot keep me under your wing forever. I greatly appreciate you staying by my side so far, but..." she faltered, "You cannot stop me from doing this."  
  
"You are right, I cannot," replied Legolas. "But promise me one thing. Promise me that you will not leave my sight. I beg of you, Alatariel, promise me this."  
  
She smiled at him and hugged him, "It would not be my wish to ever leave your sight. I promise."  
  
Alatariel gathered up all of her things from the room, and then she and Legolas began to make their way outside. Their horses were waiting.  
  
Once outside, Eomer spied Alatariel and rushed over to her. He was slightly intimidated by the fact that the elf prince was still by her side, but even so, he approached her.  
  
"Milady, I wish to express to you my deepest and most sincere apologies. If you choose not to accept them, I will not blame you. But it would settle my heart if you did," he said to her, and bowed.  
  
"Your apology is accepted, I do not hold you accountable for what happened to me," she said, and smiled at him.  
  
He thanked her, and was then summoned to his horse.  
  
"Are you strong enough to ride?" Legolas questioned her, with concern in his voice. "For if you are not, you may ride with me."  
  
"I believe I am strong enough," she replied as Bristuel was led to her.  
  
Legolas smiled, and then, in a single graceful motion, he swept her off her feet and set her on her horse. He smiled at her and held her hand in his own, and kissed it. He then rushed over to his own horse, and with Gimli seated behind him, and urged Arod, his horse, on. Alatariel did the same. She remembered her promise to Legolas, and rode not far from him. She watched his long blonde hair whip at his face while he was riding. She saw the determination in his eyes, and sensed no fear in his stout heart. It was then that she realized that she was clearly, truly, and unexplainably in love with him. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Ride to Helm's Deep

FOR DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N I know this chapter is slow, but it had to be in here b/c of something that happens later, i promise everything will start moving faster soon though! please trust me!  
  
Chapter Nine: The Ride to Helm's Deep  
  
It had been a little while since Legolas had last ridden. He was glad to be able to again, for elves have a gift for riding, and they enjoy it greatly. He kept half an eye on Alatariel as he thought about what he would be riding into. From all that he had heard, he figured that the army would be lucky if half the men survived; though he tried to push such negative thoughts from his mind. Gimli's voice cut through the windy silence,  
  
"I know you have taken quite a liking to the elf-maiden. I am surprised you did not have her ride behind you in place of me!" said the dwarf merrily.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, "I can hide nothing from you, dear friend. I have taken quite a liking to her indeed. You are also correct about the latter, I wanted her to ride behind me but she refused to," he said chuckling.  
  
"Are you going to ask her to return to Mirkwood with you?" questioned the dwarf.  
  
Legolas sighed, "I do not know. I only wish to know if she feels as greatly for me as I do for her."  
  
"And how is it that you feel for her?" pried Gimli, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Legolas turned his blonde head once again to look upon his love. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then reopened them.  
  
"I love her, Gimli. I love her more than my own soul, more than I have ever loved anything before. More than the forest, and the trees, and the rivers...more than the breath that fills my lungs."  
  
Gimli was quite taken aback by this and he fumbled for the right words to speak,  
  
"Well, elf, I guess I am not your dearest friend anymore am I?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Legolas smiled and let out a melodious laugh that could be heard by many of the riders around him. Though, he laughed not because of the words Gimli had spoken. He laughed because it was in that moment, all the joy he had stored deep in the depths of his heart had been set free.  
  
  
  
Alatariel had been deep in thought while she was riding. She could not help but to think of what was ahead of her. She had fared well during the battle at Amon Hen, but this battle was going to be far worse. Troubled thoughts filled her mind; thoughts about loosing Legolas in battle, thoughts about not being able to defend herself properly. As the dark thoughts started to disperse throughout her conscious thought, they were interrupted by a joyful laugh close by. Alatariel turned her head and caught sight of Legolas. She had never heard him laugh so heartily until now; and she was glad for it. It calmed her soul and strengthened her. Suddenly, King Theoden called the company to a halt.  
  
"Some of our riders have fallen back, I wish to wait for them; we need every man that we can for this battle!" shouted Theoden loud enough for the warriors to hear.  
  
The King walked his horse over to where Alatariel had halted. She was speaking with Legolas, and though he hated to interrupt them, he did. "Lady Alatariel, I wish to have a word with you in private please. It will not take long."  
  
Alatariel glanced over at Legolas and he nodded back to her. She then dropped from her horse and followed the king.  
  
  
  
It was not long before the all of the riders were regrouped. They would reach Helm's Deep before dusk. With each hoof beat, they were ever closer to the battle grounds; and with every hoof beat, the nervousness and the tension grew. Finally, Legolas gave out a cry, "I see the gate!," he shouted, "It will come into vision shortly!"  
  
When they reached the gate, Legolas jumped off of his horse, along with many of the men. He rushed over to Alatariel, who was trying to contain her nervousness.  
  
"Alatariel," he began, "I wish to tell you something before we go into battle."  
  
She looked into his blue eyes as he cleared his throat and put his strong hands on her cheeks, "Alatariel, I love you. I love you more than the beating of my heart, more than the trees and the forest, more than the flower loves the spring."  
  
She gazed at him, tears filling her eyes, "I love you too, my dear Legolas!" she said.  
  
Legolas pulled her face closer to his own and their lips met once again. Though, this kiss was filled with much more passion. Alatariel felt as if she was melting into the depths of his soul as his strong arms wrapped around her slim waist. She wrapped her own around his neck and tried to pull herself ever closer to her love.  
  
When he broke off their kiss he whispered, "Stay close to me!" They then ran off, weapons in hand, towards the screams of the battle. 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Battle at Helm's Deep

FOR DISCLAIMER SEE CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: The Battle at Helm's Deep  
  
Legolas and Alatariel quickly joined the battle. There were hundreds of men fighting, but they could not counter the number of orcs and Uruk-hai that faced them. Orc arrows whizzed past Alatariel and she fired her own down the side of the wall. She had never used a bow before, but she found that even though her aim was not good, there were so many orcs that she hit a target almost every time. Legolas fought close by her; she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him glance over at her. His fair face was streaked with dirt, and the torrential rain had all but soiled his clothing. Though, his blue eyes sparkled with rage as he fired each arrow. He was determined not to be defeated.  
  
Legolas fired arrow after arrow down at the orcs below, "There are too many," he thought, "they greatly out number us." He glanced over at Alatariel, her jaw was clenched tightly as she pulled her bowstring taut. Eomer appeared at his side,  
  
"There is no way we can win this!" he shouted to Legolas through the downpour, "there are too many orcs!"  
  
Legolas crouched down behind the wall, and Eomer did the same,  
  
"The army up here can hold them off a bit longer," Legolas said, "If you can gather up enough men, you can lead them in an attack from behind, that would put them between your men and the wall."  
  
Eomer looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied to Legolas' plan, "I will try to get a few hundred men, I cannot promise that it will work, but right now it is better than nothing!" He slapped Legolas on the shoulder, "I pray you will be able to hold them off, good Elf," he then got up and ran to tell the other men about their plan.  
  
As Legolas was getting up, he heard a familiar voice cry, "They are scaling the walls!!!" He felt his stomach drop, for the voice was that of Alatariel. He ran to find her and he loaded more arrows onto his bow. What he found shocked him; the orcs were climbing up ladders they had placed against the wall, and Alatariel, atop the wall, was struggling to push them down.  
  
Alatariel saw the orcs begin to make their way up the wall. She gave a cry to alert her fellow soldiers. She then ran along the wall; trying to push the ladders down. She found that the strength in her arms was not enough to push the orc laden ladders down.  
  
"If I got atop the wall, I may be able to kick them down," she thought.  
  
She boosted herself up on the wall. She began to shove the closest ladder with her feet. Alatariel felt it start to fall, but as it did, a grotesque hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her. The ladder fell backwards and the orc lost its grip on her ankle. Alatariel struggled to hang on to the wall. Arrows repelled against the it, mere inches from her. The rain had made the wall extremely slippery and she knew she could not hold on much longer.  
  
"Help me!" she cried, "Someone, please!!" she screamed.  
  
Her left hand slipped from the wall, and her right one began to follow it. She knew this would be the end, she would never be able to see her true love again, she would never be able to look into his strong, blue eyes. Her right hand slipped off her hold; as she was just beginning to drop, a strong arm gripped her wrist. She looked up, and her eyes became fixed to those of her rescuer, bright, blue eyes. Legolas pulled her up and held her close,  
  
"Alatariel! What in the name of Elbereth were you thinking!" he said, as he tried to hold back tears. She made no reply, but pressed herself ever closer to him.  
  
"This is no time for romantics!" said a soldier's voice behind them.  
  
Legolas and Alatariel quickly broke off their embrace and returned to the battle.  
  
Many orcs and Uruk-hai were already atop the wall. Legolas and Alatariel once again lost sight of each other. Alatariel whipped out her longknives, as did Legolas. An Uruk-hai approached her and swung a large blade at her. She stepped back to avoid being sliced in half and then went toward the beast. Her knives danced like the rain itself, and were hardly distinguishable in the pouring rain. She sliced the Uruk-hai's throat and he crumbled to the ground. Many orcs found their death in the hands of the young elf maiden. Legolas was fighting the same way, and in just a few short minutes, nearly 30 orc lay at his feet.  
  
Suddenly, the orcs on the ground began to panic. Alatariel looked over the edge of the wall, and saw Eomer leading his men around behind the orcs. Since many of the orcs on the top of the wall were slain, she reached for her bow to once again shoot at the orcs below. Eomer and his men were driving the orcs against the wall. She and Legolas rejoined and rained arrows on the beasts below. Soon, the remaining orcs began to retreat.  
  
An Uruk-hai on the ground below spotted two elves fighting side by side. He snarled as he watched his comrades fall in response to their arrows. He saw that his army was beginning to retreat, but he wanted to have one last shot. One last shot at the tall, blonde haired elf. He reached for an arrow and set it to his string, he pulled the string taut, aimed, and fired. The arrow whizzed through the air, but missed its target. The orc howled. His arrow had not hit the golden haired elf, instead, it had hit the elf beside him. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tears of Joy

Once again, I don't own, so don't sue  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Tears of Joy  
  
The arrow that the Uruk-hai had shot found it's home in the center of Alatariel's chest. The force of the huge peice of wood hitting her sent her tumbling backwards, hitting her head on the cold, wet stone. Legolas watched, almost in slow motion as the expression on his Beloved's face turned to that of Boromir's last. He attempted to scream out her name, but instead it came out in a cracked whisper:  
  
"Alatariel! A'melamin!" he grasped her hand and picked up her seemingly lifeless form and held her in his lap. The sight of the arrow embedded in her breast was enough to make his stomach sick. He looked up into the dark, cloud filled sky. His own tears mixed with the torrents of rain as they fell from his soft, dirt streaked cheeks. His hands brushed the arrow and made him cringe. Inbetween sobs, he choked, "Ai! I have lost the only one who I will ever love! Ai Elbereth! Why has such a fate befallen me!"  
  
"Legolas?" whispered a soft voice, "Legolas, my dear, I am not lost!"  
  
Legolas looked down into the face of the elf he had taken for dead, "But how in the world?" he whispered to himself.  
  
A smile crossed Alatariel's fair face as she unclasped her tunic. Legolas had expected to see blood-stained skin, but what he did see amazed him. Under her tunic was not bare skin, but some sort of chain mail, he gently touched it with his fingertips. This was not just mail, but mithril! He saw the orc arrow's tip snared in the links of this miracle armor.  
  
"Alatariel, where in Middle Earth did you come to acquire this??" he questioned, a smile finally forming on his troubled face.  
  
She answered him, "King Theoden gave it to me when we stopped to wait for the other riders. He hoped that it would compensate for his rash behavior eairlier." Legolas was completely speechless at her words. Finally, he said, "We can rest for the while, up in the tower with the others. It will be a few hours before Aragorn can summon all the men together."  
  
Alatariel began to sit up, but Legolas stopped her. "I will carry you, you have been through much toil these past hours." Alatariel gratefully accepted his offer and let him carry her slim form. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his face closer to her own. She kissed his lips gently, then leaned back against his shoulder and smiled, "You do not think I would leave this world in such an unbecoming manner, do you, Legolas?" Legolas laughed gently, and they made their way into the tower.  
  
Once in the tower, the stench of rotting flesh filled the elves' nostrils. This was the place where the injured had been taken, and many healers were busy tending to them. In the corner of the room was a small pile of those soldiers less fortunate. Legolas and Alatariel were relieved that they did not recognize any of the lifeless forms, especially since Gimli had not been seen or heard from since the start of the battle. A healer approached them,  
  
"O, you both look like you could do with some sleep, if you follow me I will take you to a place where you can both rest."  
  
"We will forever be in debt to you, kind woman," replied Legolas as he followed the woman up another set of stairs.  
  
The healer showed them to the room, and promised to let Eomer know where they were, so that he could alert them when the company was ready to ride out again. In the small room, there was no bed or cot, but a few worn blankets laid folded in a corner. Legolas set Alatariel ever so gently down on the floor, and quickly crossed the small room to retrieve a blanket. He proceeded to lay it out on the floor; he then picked up Alatariel once again and set her next to him on the blanket. He had broken off most of the shaft of the arrow that still lay embedded in the mithril, but the tip was still entangled.  
  
"My dear, if you give me leave to, I will free the arrow's tip so that it is not a discomfort to you any longer."  
  
She smiled, "I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
Legolas unclasped the top of her tunic and exposed the mithril under it. The fine armor covered most of her bare skin, but he was still able to see beneath it. After trying for a few minutes, he found that the only way to get it free, was to push it out from the inside. Legolas had been through many a battle in his lifetime, but he had never sweated so much as now. He reached underneath the mithril and felt for the arrow's tip. More than once his hand brushed her tender flesh, but she did not mind, she loved the gentleness and tenderness of his touch. When the arrow tip was free, Legolas pulled her onto his lap,  
  
"Ai, a'melamin, I have lived on this earth for more than two thousand years, but I feel as if I had never lived until I met you," he whispered as he held both her hands in his own.  
  
She longed to whisper all of her feelings to him, but her mind was swirling and the only words she could think of, she spoke: "Legolas, I love you!" She moved her face towards his own. Their lips met and opened as they embraced. Legolas released his grip on her hands and moved his hands to her back. He pulled her closer to him and they could feel their hearts beating against each other's chests. When their kiss finally ended, Legolas spoke,  
  
"Alatariel, I wish to ask something of you," he began, "when the War is over, and if we are still living, will you return to Mirkwood with me?"  
  
Tears of joy filled her eyes, as she replied, "My love, I would go to the ends of the earth if it meant I could be with you!"  
  
He smiled at her; almost instantly, she fell into a deep slumber. Though he was greatly fatigued, he kept his eyes open, for he did not want to loose sight of her ever again. 


End file.
